For the Good of His Country
by Bobito
Summary: Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord and on the days preceeding his Inaguration, sparks between the betrothed Katara fly. Zutara with onesided Jetara. Tell me where to go from here! I cry when I get FLAMES.
1. Dismissal

"That bill is too extreme!" yelled Fire Prince Zuko, "If we have to tax, we take from wharfs, or boathouses not schools! Hear me, our country would suffer far more if we take another cut from our education programs. Think, delegates, would you rather our nation be known for angry fishermen or stupid children?"

With that, the room of twenty or more Fire Nation senators were silenced. Moments later, one of the head representatives stood from his chair.

"We reside with Fire Lord Iroh's decision. Whatever it be." he said tepidly, fearful that the scowling Zuko would set him ablaze with the challenging look in his eyes.

Iroh then stood up, "I agree with my nephew, I veto this bill in favor of the education program. Now, we've all had a long day. I call this assembly to a close." He bowed to the audience, they bowed back and he left the room with Zuko at his side.

"You're too stressed, Zuko." the old man said to the young one as they made their way out of the Fire Palace's main hall. "It was a simple open-shut meeting. You needn't be so stiff."

"It was a very serious assembly with very serious matters and should be treated as so." The scarred-face youth replied with sternness as well as respect as they turned the corner to the Royal Quarters.

"I just think you're too stressed, you're Inauguration is in four days. Once you're Lord, you won't have to listen to my orders but for these last few days of my reign, I think I'll give you one last command." Zuko stopped walking and turned to the old man bewildered

"I, King Iroh of the Fire Nation, give a binding dismissal to you, Prince Zuko, from any and all of your duties for the next three days." he said while entering his quarters and shutting the door to Zuko's stupefied face.

He could swear that he heard his uncle laughing from inside the room.


	2. A Forward Reunion

Zuko woke a few moments before dawn. After bathing and dressing himself, he finally realized that he would have nothing to do the entire day. Not meetings, no training, no nothing.

He opened his door to find a note pinned to it's exterior side.

_Dear Nephew,_

_I will be gone all day on an excursion to our Eastern borders for an informal conference regarding irrigation (lucky me) and a friend of mine will be arriving at The Palace a little after sunrise. This person is a very important woman and will be arriving alone. Please make our guest feel welcomed in my absence. In lighter terms, keep her busy until I return._

_With Regards,_

_Iroh_

"Great," mumbled Zuko as he stomped out the door and through the hallway that led to the recieving room "while he gallivants off to Angi know's where, I'm left here to babysit another old hag."

"Old Hag?" called a voice, familiar as it was smooth. "I've aged, Zuko, but I'm far from becoming a hag."

Zuko whipped around to face the bawdry blue eyes of the, now, young woman.

"Katara? Oh, Katara, this was a very...unexpected surprise." Zuko said uneasily. He hasn't seen her is years, he's forgotten how to act towards her, what to say, what to do.

"Unexpected? Or unsatisfying?" She asked cleverly. She's exactly the same as she was before. Perfect.

"Just unexpected. Your visit isn't really _un_satisfying, but if you truly want to satisfy me come visit me tonight in my quarters."

'Perhaps I shouldn't have let that thought leave my mouth...' Thought Zuko. Katara was also caught by surprise at Zuko's forwardness but did none to correct him.

"Iroh told me you'd be hospitable. But I didn't know that it would go that extent..." she joked "Come, I've grown tired from the journey. Show me my bed, Prince Zuko." she took his hand.

'Perhaps then I'll show you mine.' he though mentally.


	3. The View from the Balcony

Zuko stood on his balcony that eve, admiring the sky's perfection. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of something. The guest suit bathroom lights were on.

'I told Iroh we needed that window fixed…' he thought to himself. Unknown to the person using that room, was the fact that what looked to be a mirror in front of the tub was a window….a rather _large_ window. Too large for a bathroom.

No one could see through the window unless they were at a specific angle, and Zuko's balcony window was at the perfect spot but being the man of honor that he way, always left the balcony when the guest bathroom lights turned on.

Except tonight.

While he doubled back to leave to balcony, he thought to himself. 'Only guests to the palace use that room. And no other guests have arrived yet…accept _her_.

He argued with himself on weather or not to stay and watch 'the show'.

It's dishonorable. _She's very attractive_. It's wrong. _She'd do the same if it were you_. I might get caught._ She can't see you from here._ I won't do this._ You might not get this chance again._

While he debated, he didn't notice the small shadow of the woman step into the tub. So he sat their, unable to move or even breath for as long as Katara has been bathing, completely oblivious of her audience.

'She's perfect…' he thought to himself.

"Voyeurism is looked down upon, Prince Zuko." Yanked Zuko out of his lustful daze. He flipped around to face his disappointed, almost amused, uncle.

"Uncle! You're back early…there was a bird and I—" he was cut off.

"I think you should come away from the balcony, Zuko." Iroh said firmly as he led the uneasy prince out of the room.


	4. Onyx and Ivory

After a rather cold shower, which was what his uncle advised him to do, Zuko left his dressing room in search for food. On his way he saw one of his newer servants rushing behind him with what looked to be a very large bottle Water Crow polish. The smell was terrible.

"Where are you taking that vile polish?" asked the prince, raising his sleeve to cover his nose.

"Lady Katara of the Water Tribe wanted her betroval necklace cleaned before the celebration tomorrow." The servant answered meekly, he was a very short man, thick, especially around the middle. He obviously wasn't made for running, he was already heavily breathing and slowing his pace.

Zuko remembered her mother's betroval necklace that Katara wore, he hadn't noticed it when he saw her before. He was already accustomed to seeing her with it that it doesn't even faze him. She probably will never stop wearing it. But Water Tribe necklaces were made of Ivory...

"You'll ruin the make of it if you use that polish. Water Crow stains Ivory." he said, not looking back at the huffing little man, ready to turn the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh. But aren't Earth Kingdom betroval necklaces made of Onyx?"

Zuko stopped midstep.

"Her necklace is made of Ivory. It is white and held by blue satin ribbons. It has the Water Insignia carved on the face of it with Katara's father and mother's name carved on the back..." Zuko said.

"Am I mistaken?" he raised his voice.

"Um, Your Highness. The betroval necklace I saw her wearing was made of Onyx, black like stone...and the ribbons were green...with the Earth Kingdom Symbol." said the little man, a little frightened now.

"What name was on the back?" Zuko shut his eyes as steam rose from his clenched fists.

"Lady Katara of the Water Tribe." he replied.

"And the other?"

"Sir Jet of–" before he could finish, all the oil lamps in the Main Hall burst into dying embers.

**Flashback**

"_The stars have made us a beautiful night." she said as she laid her head on Zuko's bare chest._

"_It's the night that makes it beautiful," he replied dryly, "The stars are always out, always there. But when all light is gone and all sound ceases, we can more easily notice them."_

"_You're leaving for your father's funeral tomorrow?" she asked, draping her arms around his waist as if he'd fall from her if she didn't hold him to her._

"_Early morning, after the cremation is my Uncle's Inauguration." he replied. She began to tear._

"_I will miss you, never doubt that, Katara."_

"_I might never see you again..." she whispered._

"_You will. When the time is right, I'll see you. Until then, I'll write to you, I'll think of you. I'll vow myself to only you if you promise to do the same. Promise me, Katara. Promise me your self; your whole self entirely."_

"_I promise, Zuko."_

**End Flashback**

"Servant." he said, coming back from his thoughts.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he answered timidly, still recovering from Zuko's sudden burst of anger.

"Send word to Lady Katara."

"Of what?"

"Tell her I'd like to meet with her in the Sparring Garden. I haven't been in training for a while and I'd like to–– practice."


	5. Composure

Katara walked through the glass hallway that lead into the Sparring Gardens. She set her sweat towels down as well as her robe, oblivious of Zuko's choler. She heard the doors open again as Zuko entered

"Zuko. It's a little late to train, isn't it?" She asked lightheartedly.

"Ready yourself." he replied, walking past her without eye contact. He put his towel down, took off his shirt and took a fighting stance.

"Are you alright?" she asked, going into a counter stance. Her answer was a stream of fire lashed into her face.

She stealthfully dodge it and pulled a thin streak of water from the pong next to them and whipping it at his feet.

"Hey, go easy. I'm still a little tired form the trip here." she said almost tripping from the flying flames.

"I **promise** I'll go easy." he said, elbowing her in the ribs.

She spit up some blood and raised the waves out of the pond to smash Zuko onto the floor where she froze him to it.

"You promised you'd go easy." she said between coughs.

"Promises are taken lightly between us. You should know that, Katara. Soon to be married to the Earth Kingdom's Jet." he spat as he broke out of the thawed ice.

He tried coming at her but was tripped by lash-like water whip sent by Katara.

As he got up and tried to recover, Katara slammed her fists to the ground and rain fell from the sky.

"I wrote you six letters." she said as she went through such graceful movements as the rain turned to hail and stoned the injured firebender.

"You never wrote back." she said again as she watched Zuko squirm, trying to shield himself from the pelts of fist sized hail.

She crouched down onto one knew and gestured with her right hand for the hail to stop, and it fell as light snow. Meanwhile, she used her left hand to fling a thin icicle into Zuko's left arm.

She growled in pain as he pushed a torch of fire out of his palm towards Katara. She dodge it easily. The snow began to back down thickly, as Katara dodged flame, after flame after flame.

"You've gotten stronger..." he mumbled as he threw her another fire filled punch.

"It's the motivation." she said coldly. As she fell back into the snow which engulfed her completely.

Zuko was caught off guard, she was no longer in his sight or comfort range.

"I've been running a country for my uncle, I had no time to write to you. That doesn't mean you have to take another man to bed in spite." He said, turning in a full circle, leery of his opponent.

He heard the cringe of snow as he hurled a ball of fire into her. She tried shielding herself by raising a barrier of ice but was melted and Katara was threw three feet away onto the base of a bird feeder.

Zuko walked up to the humbled Katara as she began convulsing as she laid there. He knelt down and straddled the trashing girl and she stilled. He pinned her arms on either side of her.

"Or perhaps he hasn't had the honor of your bed yet." he said, regaining his composure and cockiness.

"Yes...I can see your artlessness in your eyes. You're innocence is still present. But for how long, I do not know..."

He plucked the green and black necklace off of her neck and threw it into the pond. She spat at him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love him. Tell me you want to marry him. Prove to me that you're not just marrying him to upset me!" He shouted into her face.

She curled up into a tight fetal position and turned away.

"I will marry him in Spring," she whispered, "I love Jet." she lied.

"We will be wed on a mountain overlooking the sea..."

Zuko smiled as Katara put up her last defense.

"And...and I love Jet. I'm going to marry him."

He hushed her, and carried her to his room. Katara did nothing to resist.

Nobody knew that as Katara laid with him under red satin sheets, Jet was boarding a ferryboat headed to the Fire Nation.


	6. Dragon's Blood

That night, all that was heard behind the thick walls of The Prince's quarters were muffled moans, the sounds of movement, love, and life...and one soft verbal sentence that could have been heard only if one had pressed their ear very closely to the door...

_"I'm ready.."_ said the girl.

* * *

**AFTER THE NAUGHTY SCENE ;**

"He believed you when you told him you loved him?" Zuko asked, a grin taking form upon his face as he stoked the bare arm of his Waterbender.

"I did love him." she said hesitantly, Zuko laughed at the lie. Katara shuttered, 'why has he so much power over me?' and pulled the red sweat stained sheets around her nude frame.

"If you loved him, why did you not give yourself to him?" he retorted, tugging at the sheets to reveal the areas Katara had just covered.

Katara, unable to answer, turned away.

"Do you love him Katara?" Zuko pulled her to face him and looked her in her eyes.

"Tell me you love him and I'll take all this back...I'll give you back his necklace, I'll send healers to redo you're virginity, I'll make it like this night never happened. Just tell me you love him." his words stung like knives at Katara.

Though she didn't notice the uneasiness in Zuko's golden eyes. 'What if she loves him.? What if she leaves tomorrow and marries him.? What if he pleases her better than I have? What if–'

The worried prince's thoughts were interrupted by Katara's soft, real voice.

"I don't." she whispered, honesty in her voice and in her touch as she crumpled into Zuko's chest.

This surely restored Zuko's self esteem for he caught Katara's unsteady lips in a (hardly chaste) kiss and he claimed her once more as his.

Katara began to sob as Zuko tied a black ribbon around her neck. The ribbon in question held a small stone circle made of Dragon's Blood a scarlet precious stone (much like ivory). On the outward facing side was the red fire insignia. On it's back, carved deeply in small but legible letters were two names--

One was Katara's...


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THIS.

writersblockXcore

help me out!


End file.
